


[KHR] Sand Dream [R27R]

by sethnightlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *written on 3/19/2020* The stage is the post-cosmic era（they moved to Mars（LOL）*Contains some sci-fi content without logic----------------warning-------------************incling sex scenes of ♂ R and ♀ 27 ***************《沙尘的彼方》intro:You will read a story about a deceived man (R) and a cunning planner (27), the love story of these two legendary men (probably?).Then the two of them had to go to bed for the prosperity of the family.There are also several interesting original characters, I hope you like them.纵然祈祷之声淹没沙中沙海的黄昏渐渐来临所有呼唤化作指引的光辉穿越沙尘跨越狂风在远方的岸边我们定会相遇
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

纵然祈祷之声淹没沙中

沙海的黄昏渐渐来临

所有呼唤化作指引的光辉

穿越沙尘 

跨越狂风

在远方的岸边

我们定会相遇

01  
Reborn的今天依旧漫无目的，因此散步结束他便回到家中。

居家终端在他关门后开启，天气预报和财经新闻之后便是紧急插播新闻——昨天深夜，彭格列十三代首领在外出途中座驾遇袭，伤亡数人，首领正在抢救。据悉状况惨烈，联邦政府已到现场调查。

Reborn内心平静得毫无波澜，算算时间好像也差不多到这个时候了。他叹口气，坐下呆呆看着家用机器人清洁地毯，发出嗡嗡的细微噪声。

沢田纲吉已经死了很多年，连他的孙子也久久不在人世。Reborn不老不死，不伤不灭，见证了彭格列由古老的黑手党家族转变为军火商，再眼看着彭格列的继承者们将彭格列从世界500强的企业做到宇航类科研机构，最终成为一个邦国。

如今，在人类移民到太阳系之外的“森林纪元”，以一颗小小卫星为领土、尖端战舰护航的彭格列在宇宙联邦注册成为独立国家，已然是个人口接近三千万的小小地球系政权。

沢田纲吉在世时建立了一个秘密组织，其最高指令是保障Reborn性命无忧。哪怕在彭格列岌岌可危的年代、甚至在地球遭到其他太阳系文明攻打的情况下，Reborn都在他们的保护下全身而退。

他曾经的同类、彩虹之子们或选择自我消亡，或定期清理记忆，人为的创造降生和死亡的轮回。但Reborn没有。他选择永久存在于这个宇宙之中，留下来守护和见证那个人无法看到的未来。

Reborn动动手指让终端准备飞行器，设置好目的地。虽然事情有极大的可能性会往复杂的方向走，但也得去看看到底出了什么事。

住宅区政府办公楼戒备森严，电子炮台就安装在显眼的地方。Reborn凭借证件畅通无阻到达指挥官的办公室。卡尔玛端坐在特制的椅子上，脊椎的顶部连接着整个办公设施的终端，正有序的处理汇集到脑内的信息。

“卡尔玛女士，请在五十字内提交关于十三世的情况报告。”

卡尔玛眨眨眼睛将视角切换到现实世界，生物信号及外观与资料相符，果然是Reborn。因为此人身份特殊且一向很少离开住宅区，Reborn异常的出行路线早已引起注意，她接到上级的命令正在等他。

Reborn在彭格列的官方头衔依旧是“门外顾问”部门的负责人，但在如今军政合一的彭格列星球上根本没有实权；虽然如此，但每年固定的几个正式场合他都会出席，不过极少有人知道他的真实身份。

卡尔玛立刻切断和整个区政楼终端的连接，以便专心向他报告情况。

“我正在想还要等多久您才会到，”黑发端庄的女士站起来向Reborn行礼，脑内神经下达指令将汇总的报告发到Reborn的携带终端上，“十三世肺部穿孔，肝脏破裂。有轻微颅内出血，正在手术中。据报告，晴守在关键时刻护住首领，也伤得很重。雷守和云守正陪伴在侧。因十三世并未进行义体化改造，电子脑化仅限强化过记忆区块，暂时没有大碍。受损器脏将替换为克隆体，脑部改造手术是否实施，将等首领恢复意识后再定夺。”

Reborn听完盯着报告上下滑动，心想都说了50字以内，这人业务能力真差。

卡尔玛一边揉着因为强行断开链接而发痛的颈椎，起身准备接待用的物品。随着指令下达，墙壁里伸出柔软的沙发，地板里弹射出的纯净水正成泡泡状漂浮在Reborn的嘴边。

最近气候调节器在模拟地球的秋天，空气湿度很低，Reborn一路过来口干舌燥便偏头吸了两口。几乎是下一秒，Reborn的生命监护系统发出警报声，随即他眼前一黑失去意识。

卡尔玛是外星移民，她的上肢仿照地球人类改造成美貌的女性，而下体还保持着种族特有的类章鱼触手。她轻而易举地用两只触手将Reborn托举到沙发上，随后通过加密代码从脑内直接联系十三世雷之守护者，告诉她计划一切顺利。

02

在地球遭到外星文明攻打之后，乱世中建立政权的彭格列一直采取军政合一的体系；因此自从移民到这颗小卫星上起那天，掌握火炎技术的家族已然是整个国家的核心。他们掌握着星球的命脉，而其中总有一些贪婪的人，追求着更多、更大，更完整的统治，哪怕存在一点点瑕疵都不行。

“咱们彭格列十代公器私用，滥用职权就没人弹劾？哦，他都死了几百年了，他的情人怎么还不殉葬？”

奢华的虚拟聊天室里坐着一群讨论先代花边新闻的权贵，他们用平日里不敢言明的侮辱性话语亵渎着彭格列历史上的传奇——虽然其中一个还活着。

“听说历史上那个时期他们这种关系可是令人非常不齿的。不过嘛，绯闻而已，根本没有切实证据，而且十世与妻子也生育了十一世。但要我说，他的事迹看上去像是宗教领袖写的小说，太假。”

“我不支持十代这样随意支配公共资源的行为，不过说到底无非是养一个小玩具而已，没什么大的影响。待他协助我们完成伟大的使命之后，找个人替他结束这漫长的生命吧。我光是想想就替他累。”

“你知道的，那个时代的人类还在采用原始方式繁衍后代，这样繁殖出的后代怎么能与我们相比。我们都是完美的人类，不需要追求什么长生——研究长生不老是下等人类的时髦课题。”

“终究是没能进化完全的人类，毫无合理性可言。还记得南北极融冰导致的超大型海啸吗？那可是死了几乎五分之一的人口，我不信任那个年代的人，更不想让他在彭格列继续生活。”

“各位，事到如今已经没法回头，多说无益。”其中一个身着米色长裙的女性打断了这次虚拟会议。如果不是需要这些权贵的支持，她本不屑听这些污言秽语：“虽然你们加入我的政变各有目的，不过盖棺定论之前还请不要掉以轻心，谨言慎行些吧。”

约束众人言辞的女性正是第十三世雷守，玛丽安娜。她是一位典型完全义体化的新人类，身体的所有部分——包括大脑和记忆——都被数据化，是流淌着纯白血液和拥有金属骨骼的“生物”。雷守玛丽安娜所使用的型号是有着巧克力肤色的年轻女性，她此刻身处行星的地下设施，一边是药效还未过去的Reborn，一边是术后昏迷不醒的十三世。

十三世克利西亚已经年老，并且不愿意接受义体化，以至于她相对脆弱的人类肉体在这次事故中伤得极重。以雷守为首的激进扩张资源派和义体化狂热派早已对他们口中的“旧时代人类”失去服从的耐心，而十三世保守的政治方针更是让她如鲠在喉。她的这位妹妹太执着于人类的“灵魂”，称那些完全义体化的人类为“数据的傀儡”、“虚假的躯壳”——她似乎忘记了她的雷之守护者就是其中之一。

克利西亚日渐衰败的身体、逐渐混沌的逻辑使得玛丽安娜异常担心彭格列的未来。因此她早在十几年前就开始策划篡位，十三世遇袭事件只不过是其中一环。经过多年经营，她已经拥有足够坚实的拥护者基础，唯一所缺少的是大空属性继承人作为傀儡，这样方能名正言顺——火炎不仅是彭格列政权的核心，更是这个星球上各类科技发展的基石，因此她别无选择——彭格列的继承人必须是一位大空之子。

“说起来实在可笑，分明是政变还在想着名正言顺。”玛丽安娜自嘲着，转身去查看Reborn的情况。单面玻璃上显示着Reborn所有的身体数据，看到预计苏醒时间还剩两三分钟，她吩咐下去：“去把人带来。”

很快，一个身影出现在走廊的尽头，低着头小步走到玛丽安娜面前。年轻貌美的女子很是温柔的安慰他：“别怕，那个人不会伤害你。”

03

Reborn清醒的瞬间就知道事情不对劲，他确信自己是被人弄晕的。他没算错，事情真的变得复杂起来，自己又又又又一次被卷入政权更替的斗争中。真不知道泽田纲吉当年这个决定是用来保护自己还是害自己，上一次他可是被绑在飞船推进器上用来威胁十二世退位，不知道这一次是要干什么。

也是，十三世正值108岁高龄，领导将死未死的时候，下一代的人最容易搞幺蛾子。哦，他记得那个改造人女性，之前还提交过削减自己经费的法案？——好像理由是人工种植咖啡和烟草在小行星上费用太高，彭格列内务部门交不起税金？——妈的一定是这个婊子干的。

“啊，您醒了。”

房间里还有别人，就站在床边。

Reborn都懒得去做什么防御动作，张嘴就想问有什么条件赶紧谈，却整个人瞬间凝固住。

他已经很久很久没有见过这张脸，但却丝毫不陌生，因为Reborn和他的合照就放在床头。平面的图像猛然间变成立体，还带着温度和呼吸，Reborn那颗平静了快四百年的心脏承受不住眼前的现实，飞快地跳动着，眼看就快要蹦出胸膛。

“你是谁。”话说出口，Reborn才发现自己嗓子似乎被堵住一般，声音嘶哑，犹如刚刚嚎啕大哭过。

“是妈妈叫我来照顾你的。”

“妈妈？”

“嗯，她叫玛丽安娜。”

Reborn上下打量，这个孩子穿着简单的连体宇宙服，有着略微到肩膀的褐色长发和浅色的眼睛，怎么看都不像是那个黑皮雷守的女儿——何况那个女人早已经全身义体化，性格也不像是喜欢孩子的人。

这孩子大约八九岁的样子，瘦瘦小小，单靠外表和声音又分辨不出性别，Reborn一时间疑惑又心惊：这张脸实在是太像他了，不知为何又有些违和，但他不知道这种感觉从何而来。

如果是很久以前的Reborn，他必定会优先分析情况，第一时间规划逃跑路线，并且用最可怕的口气质问眼前的小孩以获取有效信息。

只是事到如今他根本无所谓，也不再在意在自己身上会发生什么奇奇怪怪的事情——只要死法别太痛苦，他来者不拒——对他来说，没什么比一次顺其自然的死亡更美好的礼物了。

不过，既然眼前的小孩说是雷守派来的，那说明不管近期雷守准备策划什么，反正最近这段日子都要和对方一起生活。房间不大，他可不想自己被关禁闭的地方多出因为畏惧自己而瑟瑟发抖的小孩子，那也太影响心情了。

Reborn决定先和对方建立那么一点点信任，或者说这张令人怀念的脸实在让他无法冷眼相待。他在小孩儿面前蹲下来，以便让自己身高造成的压迫感减轻些：“你是领养的？”

小孩不安的抠着手指，小声说道：“我是无性繁殖的哦，并没有父亲。玛丽安娜夫人创造了我，并且让我叫她妈妈。很奇怪吧……”

“这是很常见的事情，不是吗？彭格列有很多无性出生的人。” Reborn脸上八风不动，心想雷守干这事肯定违反了不止几百条法律法规，等他出去了立马举报。

男人尽量表现的友善：“我叫Reborn，你的DNA提供者叫什么。”

“泽田纲吉。”

随着尚未变声的音节落在心口上，Reborn的瞳孔慢慢缩紧。从一开始便埋下的猜疑没有错，只是他从没想过他与那个人的重逢会如此戏剧化，还有这个年龄也有点差太多了吧。

04

房间里有一扇巨大的落地窗，外面是海风浮动的阳光海岸——只不过是影像罢了。Reborn通过空气流通模式很快判断出这里是在地下，而眼前的这块显示器不过是方便监视的单向玻璃——他能肯定那后面现在就站着监禁他的十三代雷守。

玛丽安娜对眼前这位大人物并没有太多了解，他所认识的Reborn仅限于这些年没什么用的监视，还有来源于史书的资料。故事里他的杀气十足，武力值和双商一样高，是辅佐传奇十世的家庭教师——还有绯闻称他与十世之间有不能言说的关系。虽然她对这种事情并不感兴趣，不过依照Reborn那复杂的表情来看，如果不是描述他不苟言笑、满腹权谋的历史书在造假，那就说明一切并没有空穴来风——Reborn的确对他的学生抱有某种特殊感情。

被自己当做“后代”和“棋子”来饲育的克隆人和Reborn的初次见面不算糟糕，甚至双方印象还不错。她很庆幸计划有个好的开始，这样距离得自己到大空之子的时间将大幅缩短——接下来就是如何搞定Reborn，让他配合自己的计划。

玛丽安娜的神经因此稍稍放松，此刻那两个人正并排坐在沙发上聊各自喜欢的食物。他看着试验体03兴奋的表情，居然生出莫名的嫉妒感。虽然这孩子不是她亲生亲养，但几个月相处下来的确是有些感情，至少03开口叫“妈妈”的时候，自己心中的喜悦和激动是真实的。

意识到自己才是那个无情冷酷的人，玛丽安娜别过脸去不再看，踏着坚定的脚步离开了地下室——她的战场立足于记者和联邦警察，她还有很多事要做。

Reborn不是第一次经历类似情况，他深知这种时候只要乖乖呆在那什么也别说什么也别做就好。只要搞事的那方动静别太大，比如别危害公共安全之类的。

在彭格列移民到太空后，曾经有个外星移民认为彭格列的贝壳状的国徽是在侮辱他们星球人的外表——这个种族的人民长着扁平且有竖条纹的脸。

他威胁如果彭格列政府不更改出令他满意的国家LOGO，就会带领来自同星球的族人把彭格列的农业食品区域和住宅区炸了。Reborn本来没觉得这是大事情，结果看报告的时候发现如果真炸了会波及到自己常去散步的公园，还有一小块他名下的食用羊养殖区。这是他唯一一次参与解决彭格列内部突发事件，所使用的武器是一把能直接从戒指里发动的战术短刀——太空里他的爱枪只能当成收藏品。

Reborn回想起来后突然意识到，貌似那件事情就是他此刻处境的导火索——第十三代雷守事发后赶到现场维稳，目睹了他暴揍那些搞恐怖袭击的贝壳脑袋。当然，雷守肯定看到了他的火炎，肯定也注意到他没登记的非法改装火炎武器，必然少不了发动武器的戒指——以上任何一样都不是他这个身份微妙的门外顾问该合法拥有的东西。

全宇宙仅存的彩虹之子没白活几个世纪，脑子敏锐照常运转，Reborn瞬间明白了雷守为何要克隆这个试验体。

他打断了现在正进行的关于果汁口味的聊天：“我要看你的医疗记录。”

“诶？好的Reborn先生，请稍等。”

Reborn有些不知如何自处，他所认识的沢田纲吉年纪没有那么小；就算是沢田纲吉本人，他七八岁的时候肯定不会如此乖巧、讨人喜欢。不对，应该是个哭哭啼啼的鼻涕虫吧。想到这里，Reborn笑了——他已经很久没有什么表情，面部肌肉仿佛退化失去功能。

男人想到这，问他：“你几岁。”

“年龄对我来说没有意义，我三个月前才从培养皿里被母亲唤醒。”小孩在自己的终端里找到信息，分了屏幕给Reborn看：“现在是生物上的九岁，如果您需要，我可以去申请调试到成您喜欢的年纪。”

“暂时没有那个必要，现在这样我很喜欢。”

“所以，Reborn先生您是恋童癖吗？”

Reborn脸都绿了，从稚嫩的小小恋人嘴里跑出这种词汇，还是面不改色——他们都教了他些什么东西。

“不是。因为我没有见过幼年时期的沢田纲吉。”Reobrn盘腿坐在纲吉对面：“我见过还是废柴的你，见过能够独当一面的你，见过被揍得满脸是血的你，还有……”

——还有白发苍苍、泪流满面的你。

“还有呢？”

“嗯，”男子顿了顿：“还有被我训得哭鼻子的你。”

“原来真正的我那么有趣啊，”纲吉眼里都是期待的小星星：“大人都会给小孩子讲故事，但是妈妈很忙，所以您可以替她讲故事给我听吗？”

男人心情复杂，终究应了一声：“好。”

05

这里有浴室和厨房，冰箱里塞满食物；作为年长的那个，Reborn不得不为两个人做晚饭。Reborn在准备食材的时候，开始跟沢田纲吉讲故事，一个十世首领和他的伙伴们还没有获得继承权时的故事。

“……听完狱寺的话后，十世首领就说‘因为我们大家还要一起打雪仗和看烟火，才会拼命奋斗，所以才要变得更强大。我们还想在一起开怀大笑，若果你死了的话，那岂不是没有意义了么。’接着，那个章鱼头小子脸上露出特别震惊的表情，随即立刻爬起来，说着自己错了，会珍惜自己的生命。在这之后，他重新整顿自己，准备新的战斗。”

沢田纲吉瞪着大大的蜜糖色眼睛，小手激动的挥舞着叉子，催促到：“那！那后来呢！这个叫狱寺的哥哥打赢坏蛋了吗？”

“坏蛋？啊，嘴里有东西不许说话，也不许玩餐具。”男人拿纸巾给脸上沾着酱汁的小孩擦擦，解释道：“那个拿小刀的不是坏蛋，他后来被招安了。”

纲吉小脸嘟嘟，飞快咀嚼蔬菜烘蛋，咽下去的瞬间赶紧发问：“招安是什么？意思是不是坏人了吗？”

“……也可以这么说。”看着纲吉被刚刚那一口噎到的样子，奶爸无奈的把杯子递给他：“好了，专心吃饭不许说话，故事晚上再继续。”

纲吉点点头，乖巧地吃干净食物，端着自己的盘子放到水池里。他似乎有些疑惑：“Reborn先生，洗碗的工作由谁来做呢？以前我都是放到清洁车里，可是这里没有。”

Reborn想了想，蹲下来对他说：“猜拳知道吗？两个人会用这种方式来决定都不想去做的事情。以前我和十世总是这样做。”

“这个我知道规则，可以哦。”

就在Reborn轻松输掉两回合、纲吉欢呼还没结束之时，那面巨大的单面玻璃解除了屏蔽模式——玛丽安娜不仅打断了和谐欢快的亲子时间，还带来个让Reborn意料之外的人。

玛丽安娜身旁的那个中年人是Reborn的熟人，他们偶尔在高礼帽爱好者沙龙碰面，喝喝茶交流心得。没想到这人居然会是雷守的暗桩。

他穿着彭格列军方科研人员的制服，想必就是他创造出这位小小的彭格列十代——看来这个女人是真的想搞大事，而且胆子够大手腕也不俗——毕竟十代目的克隆材料不可能是挖坟来的，总得有些别的内幕才能解释得通；从另一方面来说，为自己服务的机构还没派来救兵，说明玛丽安娜的势力在彭格列渗透得足够深入。

纲吉有些不爽，他本想看Reborn演示如何洗碗，也许等他不小心摔了一个的时候，还可以乘机欺负一番。

“威尔医生是来接我回去的。”

“我和雷守要谈工作，你先回去。”他在纲吉耳边说：“要是有人欺负你，跟我打小报告。”

纲吉点点头，转身要走却又折返回来：“Reborn先生，妈妈虽然……可能做了坏事，但她对我很好哦，也没有人欺负我。我知道，试验体不一定能存活很久，但我很开心能来到这个世界上。”

Reborn心想绝对不会让那种事情发生，伸出手摸了摸纲吉的头：“去吧，我有分寸。”

纲吉依依不舍：“那……十代目的故事还讲吗？”

“啧，”Reborn深感奈奈妈妈的不容易：“讲。”

06

等威尔带着沢田纲吉离开后，玛丽安娜立刻感觉到Reborn气势的改变。他穿着早上被绑过来时候的那身西服，后腰和下摆已经有些褶皱，挺直的身姿却绝不是闲散了几百年的人该有的样子。虽然每次官方场合见到他的时候Reborn都留给人以游离在这个世界之外的背影，像是完成任务一般去巡视而已。

直到此刻两人之间的距离如此接近，玛丽安娜能够直视着他的眼睛——她想这个拥有矿石般冰冷锋利眼睛的主人，一定是个难以招架的对手。

她找了个对方也许会喜欢的话题，说道：“他很喜欢你。”

男人反问道：“他不喜欢你？”

玛丽安娜曾经思考过，如果普通人类的大脑和精神体能经受住这样长久年岁的洗礼，必然是有过人之处。当时间对他失去了意义，那未来的每一天都是无尽的混沌。

虽然Reborn不是真正意义上的人类，他是彩虹之子。不过在这样没有目的、在没有尽头的道路上行走，无论是谁，总有想要追寻的东西——否则没有一种生物能够在不迷失自我的情况下活这么久。

何况眼前这人的眼睛所折射出铁灰色光芒太过冷冽，明亮清透没有丝毫迷茫——甚至因为某种新鲜滋生的东西而显得锋芒过盛。

——他好像在等待着什么。

玛丽安娜接着话往下说：“不必去问他，问题是在我。因为不愿意被雌性荷尔蒙影响判断力，我才会申请进行全身义体化改造。”玛丽安娜与Reborn隔着餐桌面对面坐下：“你认为做出这个决定的我，会主动靠近幼崽，并且发展出令人失去理智的……”

这位女性似乎很抗拒与他人产生情感关联，Reborn替她说道：“亲情？”

“我很不喜欢这个词汇所表达的含义。”

“我很不喜欢被当做棋子。”

“事发突然，还请见谅。但我希望十三世能在病床上结束生命。恕我直言，她所奉行的法案不再适合彭格列在联邦中的长远发展。彭格列的未来是不会——”

“我对你的政见没有兴趣。”男人摆弄着手里的纸团，打断即将到来的长篇大论，同时提出要求：

“第一，无论你打算如何如何如何，记清楚，你是彭格列的雷之守护者；第二，我要见十三世；第三，解释你克隆沢田纲吉的原因。”男人调整坐姿，看向玛丽安娜诧异的脸：“如果你能听明白我所提出的条件并且做出满意的答复，我不会干涉你的政变，甚至不会计较这次的绑架。”

预想中需要背诵论文来说服对方，雷守甚至准备了好几天答辩，结果没想到Reborn根本不在乎她和她们的政变：“你……没有异议？”

“蠢货一个，”黑发的男人看着对方脸上迷茫、不知所谓的表情好像和某人重合，于是胸口翻涌起一口陈年淤血：“你们做守护者的历史都学黑洞里了？我什么时候干涉过你们这些搞政变的，嗯？你自己翻翻史书，我管过吗？”

被称作“史上头号魔鬼家庭教师”的男人嘴里蹦出灵魂三连问，玛丽安娜相信自己已经完全理解了Reborn的意思：他不会干涉一切以效忠彭格列为目的的行动。

“明白，我明白。”冷着脸咄咄逼人的俊美男人实在是让人心悸，玛丽安娜不得不承认在这次交涉中，她和Reborn的威胁与被威胁关系已经完全调换了位置。为了争取Reborn到的配合，她不得不答应了对方提出的所有要求。

“我热爱这颗星球，热爱我的家族。我是彭格列的雷之守护者，您是彭格列的门外顾问，我们的目标自然不谋而合；与十三世的会面会在他苏醒后为您安排。至于，嗯，试验体03——根据大量精密计算和数据模拟的结果显示，如果要保证彭格列在86年后到来的黑洞冲击以前，铺垫足够庞大的军力和科技发展潜能，我们需要殖民一些别的小型舰队。但是要做到这点，我们需要巨大的科研成果突破。这要求高纯度大空火炎拥有者的实验数据。十世的时代彭格列拥有两位大空后补，而沢田纲吉的觉醒特殊在……”

“别背了，说重点。”

玛丽安娜的人造口腔内第一次因为神经紧张而分泌出唾液，她几乎是机械的说道：“彭格列的下任首领，必须是彩虹之子和大空之子结合的后代。”

听她说完，眼前的男子意外的没有任何过激反应。

Reborn看过沢田纲吉的医疗数据，包括所有基因操作的内容——试验体03的完成度和精密度都非常高，可以人为干调整性别；没有任何义体化，也没有记忆操作记录。除去增强学习能力和常识、基础词汇的植入，还有容量异常发达的海马体，可以说是自然程度异常高级别的克隆体。到目前为止03还没有分化性别，这也是为何Reborn第一次见到他时的违和感所在——如果雷守只是需要某个试验体作为工具，那为什么会有如此精密细致的调试。

——简直就像是为了让沢田纲吉的重生所准备的容器一样。

略微思索后，他问：“是因为继承者的事情，你担心我会反抗，所以才玩绑架？哼——”听到让玛丽安娜羞于启齿的条件，男人冷笑了一下：“我来替你说实话。如果我不配合，你们最坏的打算是想给我用药的吧？这个房间里有很多被掩饰起来的医用气体释放口。”

男人说话的途中突然发难，几乎是瞬间移动到玛丽安娜身后。他手里的利刃已经抵在人造义体最为脆弱的左耳后方，不知何时发动的火炎兵器闪耀着纯度极高的黄色火炎——只要从耳后向上斜着刺进去，接着轻轻搅动一下，这个军用级别的电子脑就会被完全破坏。

“最后一次机会。说吧，为什么一定要用你们最为不耻的方式来制造这个继承者？”西装革履的黑发男人在玛丽安娜耳边柔声询问，另一只手死死钳制住她的雷之守护者戒指：“要得到我DNA的渠道还有很多，你偏偏选择下下策的原因是什么？”

人造皮肤被火炎侵蚀，虚假的痛觉却能在虚假的大脑中产生出真实存在的恐惧感。无法发动武器反击的玛丽安娜后悔没能好好学习历史，本不该来招惹这个可怕的男人，同时又在招惹了之后不乖乖地说实话。

她叹气道：“我虽不赞成十三世的政治决策和某些偏见，但有一点我是赞同的——血脉相连的爱情和亲情才能培育出最完美的后代。如果我的计划顺利，最坏结果哪怕会被两位传奇杀了泄愤，我依旧认为你和十世一定会倾尽全力爱护这个孩子，并将其培养成最优秀的继承人。”

精明的眼睛眨了眨，Reborn承认她没有说错，于是把武器收回戒指里。他一边整理被弄乱的领带和袖口，问道：“既然下药不是你的第一选择，那是什么原因给了你能够说服我的幻觉。就凭你差劲的口才？”

摸着自己被破坏的人造皮肤，玛丽安娜可不想和能轻松挟持自己的家伙再起冲突。她答道：“我曾在报告里见过张奇怪的戒指设计图，因为年代久远而且太过残破就没在意；十几年前无意中看见您佩戴的火炎武器戒指时便对上了号，因此靠这个赌了一把。”

Reborn注视着左手上的彭格列指环。

象征着晴属性火炎的黄色晶体中有一个蜷缩成圆形的变色龙浮雕，包裹晶体的戒托雕刻着圈象征彭格列十世的罗马数字——这是传说由十世秘密铸造的彭格列指环，最后由他的妻子转交到自己手上。

回忆起年代久远的过往，被人利用的厌恶感转移到现下需要处理的问题上。

他靠在料理台上点烟，对雷守说道：“如果你的目的是创造后代，应该直接来问我。‘克隆可以干预DNA提供者原有性别’——这个技术问世的那天，我可是幻想过要一个孩子的——”烟雾从他的两片薄唇中吐出，语气听上去有点不爽：“还有，既然你们想要的是我和他的孩子，那这个没发育完全的小屁孩儿是怎么回事？”

雷守憋了一口气，觉得在这样的大人物面前提起失败经历非常丢脸：“原本我们打算在她下周外出就餐时袭击，结果昨天她执意要求提前去——克里西亚很喜欢吃那家餐厅的彗星烤鱿鱼——因此计划不得不全部提前。”

等了半晌，玛丽安娜才听到对方做出回应：“彭格列真是代代出怪胎。”

他将烟掐灭，告诉雷守：“既然是这样，那我会先过问他的意见。明天一早送他过来。”

07

第二天早上，沢田纲吉带着早饭过来找Reborn，还有一堆稀有的高税商品。

看着眼前的咖啡、卷烟、还有高级成衣，Reborn感叹像玛丽安娜这种自以为是的人就是欠收拾——当然他的咖啡田今后再也不用担心资金维护问题。

Reborn挑了一身纳米纤维制成的靛青色套装，充满爆发力的战士身躯被包裹成修长而无害的完美比例；再看过衣服附带的介绍，Reborn越发满意：能抵御40%各类型武器伤害，还附带一组医疗纳米机器人供创伤后使用。

收到贡品的杀手心情大好，于是满足了纲吉缠着他继续讲昨天故事的恳求，小家伙在他脚边的地毯上趴着，听得很是仔细。

“……从那以后，虽然对方不承认效忠十代，但彭格列还是相当于拥有两个大空存在。”

“哇！”纲吉在地毯上抱着枕头滚来滚去：“那相当于有两套守护者诶！岂不是特别能打，隔壁家族一定很羡慕我们吧~” 

Reborn眼皮一抽，又不好和孩子讲些什么“杀人放火表里Boss”、“挥霍经费屁事儿精”、 “精神异常怪人展览会”的故事，只能点点头：“也许吧——”他可没忘记曾经杀死沢田纲吉的变态白兰：“只不过你非要这个么算的话，我们其实有三个雾守。”

“真好，十世和他的守护者们的故事。”纲吉仰面看着天花板：“如果能被那么多人爱着，一定是件很美好的事情。”

男人闻言微不可闻的苦笑，他至今没能和沢田纲吉在那个领域有过实质性的交流——他把这归咎于自己有点神经质的自尊心——本想解除诅咒陪着沢田纲吉一起生老病死，结果诅咒解除了，自己却把那人忘得一干二净。

在他成功解除诅咒、过着普通人生活的那几十年间，沢田纲吉曾经去找过他——那时候的他该是何等悲切和无奈，却又在见面后克制住澎湃汹涌的情感，留给自己一个可能性——身为普通人的可能性。

Reborn违背了对沢田纲吉立下的誓言，导致对方穷尽一生等待他的归来，却只能在生命的最后时刻，迎来一场不伦不类的悲伤离别——假如他能回到那年的海边小镇，一定不会错过与沢田纲吉重逢的机会。

“你知道吗纲吉，有些话一旦错过，就再也没有机会说出口。可惜，人总是会在关键时候掉链子，总幻想着‘下一次’，结果却再也没有下次。”

“嗯，”纲吉爬起来坐到Reborn脚边：“您是说，要珍惜眼下的意思？”

“没错。”

“嘿嘿，那我有话要对Reborn先生说。”纲吉倚着Reborn的腿，仰头笑道：“我很喜欢Reborn先生讲故事给我听，谢谢您。”

稚嫩清澈的脸说着感谢的话语，Reborn觉得有一个地方被温暖的东西渐渐填满。他把纲吉抱起来放在膝上，说道：“我有一个很重要的问题要问你，希望你能仔细思考再告诉我答案。”

纲吉点点头，一边往Reborn怀里蹭着找了个舒服的姿势。

“你应该很清楚你被克隆出来的原因。我想知道你的意见。”

纲吉愣了愣，从欢快的故事时光脱离出来有点突然，但他还是缓缓说道：“如果是妈妈需要我，彭格列也需要我，那……作为彭格列十代首领的试验体，我认为，只要是有利于家族和星球的发展，我不介意。”

Reborn给回答错误的家伙报以头槌，并郑重的说：“我是在问‘你’的想法，和雷守、彭格列没有关系。这具身体主人的‘你’，是怎么想的。”

沢田纲吉纲吉沉默了——这几个月以来身边的人都在告诉他，对于彭格列来说自己的存在有多重要，现在要让他拥有自我的想法几乎不可能。摸着脑门微微发痛的地方，那里有什么东西从脑子里发芽。

男人眼见孩子似乎有些混乱，他很清楚应如何引导他：“还记得章鱼头爆炸狂的故事吗？”

纲吉点头，他记得那个人最后赢得了比指环更重要的东西。

“那个和十世争夺指环、满脸是疤的人呢？”

纲吉还是点点头，他记得那个人虽然输了，但他能不留后路去追寻本该属于自己的东西，并且也有很多志同道合的伙伴在支持他——他也记得那些故事里围绕在大空身边的人，每一个都坚持着自己的信念、忠于内心的感召去战斗、去努力成为更好的自己。

纲吉看着面前英俊的叔叔级男人，反复思考他刚刚说的话。虽然Reborn没有表情的时候看起来很凶，但体贴自己的举动里是藏不住的关爱——他是这个世界上唯一一个把自己当成独立个体的人。

试验体03的自我在这短短的、不足24小时的相处时间里，在Reborn别有用心的故事里学习到一件事情：因为极强目的性被克隆出来的自己，被当做某人的替身来利用，就连这具身体的意识都是如此认为，并没有觉得不妥。除了Reborn——他为03打开了一扇门，给他一个新的可能性——正如当初沢田纲吉对重生的Reborn做的那样。

Reborn罕见的、充满耐心的等待着这个回答，静静托举着膝盖上的人，就连呼吸都轻了些。

时间过去不知多久，纲吉飞快瞥了一眼Reborn：“那个，我学习过相关的资料，包括分化性别之后的事情……”

因为离得太近纲吉脸有些烫，他马上转开视线，努力挤出令他感到难为情的话：“如果Reborn先生不介意的话，还请给我一次机会！”

小孩子轻飘飘软乎乎的身体带着比自己略微高的体温，Reborn听完这段结结巴巴、几乎是犯罪的表白；他深吸一口气，很是克制的在纲吉脑门上亲了一口，立即把他放回地上。

“我没法和小屁孩谈论这种问题。”

纲吉立刻摆出一张被嫌弃被抛弃没人要的脸：“那，我是为什么被创造出来的呢……”这小孩眼泪都快掉出来了：“Reborn不需要我的话，会不会被处理掉啊。”

彩虹之子·前最强杀手·最强家庭教师脑子瞬间当机，他算是体验到哄对象的艰难之处——尤其对方还是个未成年——Reborn收回之前表扬纲吉的话。再怎么调试基因，这家伙果然还是个彻彻底底的哭包！

“不许哭，你也不会被处理掉。”男人几乎是‘噗通’一声跪下去，把小小的身躯抱在怀里：“我需要和威尔医生谈谈，再决定和你之间的事情。”

08

带小孩实在消耗体力和耐心，Reborn整理完午餐后的厨房就把纲吉哄睡着，通过终端叫医生过来谈话。

威尔是法玛特星球人，移民到彭格列不到五十年，并且在志愿者实验中觉醒了雾之火炎，因此进入彭格列工作。

为了能在地球人居多的社会中正常生活，威尔将自己体表的浅紫色鳞片进行部分去除，法玛特星人特有的“辅助肢体”——从尾骨后生长出的灵巧尾形腕足，也被他隐藏的很好。

威尔微微摆动自己覆盖鳞片的腕足，张开顶端伸出几个柔软的发光触腕，贴在沢田纲吉的太阳穴和手腕处，简单检查他的身体情况——法玛特星人因为高超、快速、准确的神经和细胞感知能力，被称为“医者星人”，在联邦内广泛就职于医疗科研行业。

威尔收回他的触腕，对Reborn轻声说道：“他的状态很好，是我引以为傲的作品，希望你能善待他。”

男子冷着脸把纲吉的手放回被子里，并不打算跟他聊这个。

“你们从哪里拿到沢田纲吉的基因。就算玛丽安娜一出生就想着政变，也不可能回去找尸体。日本早在地球还没炸的时候早被淹了。我们距离地球太远太远，根本没有回去的途径。难不成是他直系后代的——”

“否定。十一世的母亲尼尔从未觉醒火炎，不符合要求；十二世是临危受命继承家族，并不具备彭格列的血脉；十三世是在数年无首领继承人的情况下被选拔出来，也不具备高纯度大空火焰的条件。”

Reborn突然有种呼吸困难般的晕眩：“你是在说，十世他自己……”

“作为非地球系人种觉醒火炎后，我加入了十世为你创建的结社，为你服务，为你保驾护航。”威尔摸了摸自己的尾巴，对Reborn说：“沢田纲吉的尸体一直在这里。

“他还活着的时候、在三个世纪以前他就已经开始定期数据化记忆，为了这一天的到来——等待有人想利用他的身份，利用他的和他的火炎。Reborn，他从未放弃过寻找与你重逢的方法。”

男人闭上眼睛，太阳穴突突跳着，指尖竟被气得有些颤抖——对了，他就知道有些地方说不通——超出计划需要的超完美克隆体、太过顺利的政变过程、每过三四十年总是有人跳出来老生常谈那些捕风捉影的桃色绯闻——沢田纲吉，你这个不要脸的东西，居然敢算计自己的老师？还一口气算计了她妈几百年！

威尔作为Reborn的观察者和朋友，本以为这个男人会因为沢田纲吉所付出的情感和爱意感到高兴。他不仅完美地完成了彭格列十代首领交给他们的工作，同时也替他的上级传达了心意，结果对方却没有向自己表达感谢——在他的印象中Reborn是个彬彬有礼的男性。

因出生地环境恶劣，法玛特星人的精神世界并不丰富，对情感的理解仅限于职场社交和文娱读物——因此，他无法理解为何眼前的黑发男人会沉默着掀翻了餐桌，并且做出一系列粗鲁的暴躁行为——却眼睛发红一副要毁灭世界的凶恶表情。

“我看到你的眼泪快掉下来了，是在哭吗？”按照地球人的交流方式，威尔认为他此刻应该安慰对方：“别难过我的朋友，你很快就能再见到他。毕竟久别重逢应该是很高兴的事。”

男人闻言，朝着自称他朋友、情商却低穿地心的计划参与者翻白眼：“那你最好速度快点，我已经等不及想给他展示我新学的外星绞杀术。”

07

纲吉睡饱醒来后，只有威尔医生在。他询问Reborn的去向，得知十三世醒了，Reborn被叫过去谈话。

“房间里怎么这么乱？有人闯进来了？”

威尔没有正面回答，他认为不应该让成长期的幼童沾染上暴力。

“请查看Reborn先生留下的信息。”

Reborn离开之前担心一时半儿回不来，给纲吉发去留言，告诉他先跟威尔医生回去准备手术；屏幕一路拉倒最下面，留有两个不同的选项：是二十五，还是三十五。

等沢田纲吉的小脑袋瓜分辨出到底是什么情况，他满脸通红站在原地僵住了——所以他答应了？

男人站在病房外等候，通讯终端震动，是纲吉发来的图片——脸上画着红晕的小白兔表情。

“哈哈哈……”Reborn轻声笑出来，也回复他一张图片，是个恶狠狠的卡通狮子。

十三世见到他的时候，Reborn正因调戏了纯情少年显得轻松愉快。

苍老的女人面容祥和，薄被下的身体连接着大量人造器官模拟器，还有生命维持系统——哪怕已是弥留之际，十三世任然拒绝使用义体技术延续生命。

玛丽安娜就在她身边静静站着，时刻紧盯显示器上的数据。

“啊，Reborn你来啦。”说话已经很吃力的老人缓缓说到：“帅气的脸一点没变，总是严肃刻板，不过笑起来就不一样——而我已经是个老太太啦。”

“在我眼里你还是初见的少女，克利西亚。”

Reborn记得某次年终庆典时，那个嚷嚷着一见钟情、要求自己她做夫婿的女孩子——这个世界上总是不乏像她一样充满热情的人，忠实于内心情感，执着追逐着内心之光。她固执地坚持着自己所相信的道路，而这样的灵魂总是能激起他继续活下去的动力。

“哈，你还记得我的死缠烂打吧……回想起来蠢得很。”克利西亚叹口气，说道：“报告吧，彩虹之子。见证了五代彭格列首领更替的你，又是怎样看待我们的未来。”

男人走到床边，看着这位垂暮的首领。

“你抗拒这些近代科技，是眼见人类毫无节制索取资源，而导致地球无法再居住；雷守看低人体在宇宙环境的表现，认为彭格列强大的基础是发展科技，必须不择手段向外扩张。”

“这两者没有论证对错的必要。宇宙中有无数星系、无数种族和生命体，地球不过是渺小的砂砾——沙滩上的你，恐怕不会在意脚底小小砂砾的形状，它是从何而来、又会随着水流到哪里去吧——哪怕再渺小，我们依旧努力挣扎着一次次爬起来，为所爱之物而战。”

“今时今日，太阳不再从我们头顶升起，月亮陨落崩毁，脚下也再没有土地。但只要我们还存在于这个宇宙中，无论下一代人类出生在哪里，他们都会记得你、以你为荣，并把你的故事传颂下去。”

“你的时代已经完美落幕了，克里西亚。请相信人类灵魂的指引，我们终究会在轮回中相见。”

十三代闭上眼，声音疲惫：“彭格列感谢你的忠诚，Reborn。”

男人低头行礼，放慢脚步轻轻离去。

身后，克利西亚浑浊的眼睛里倒影着那个背影。漆黑，冰冷而纯粹——她多么希望这个男人能获得幸福，哪怕是微不足道的开心都好。

“玛丽，我没办法继续束缚你了……照你喜欢的方式去做吧。”她深深凝视着与她共同战斗、建立星际舰队的守护者：“我希望你能找到内心的平静，找到心中的恶魔。直面它，战胜它——相信你的灵魂，它会陪着你成长为优秀的领导者。”

玛丽安娜正想说些什么，维生系统响起刺耳的预警声。她深吸一口气，弯下腰亲吻克利西亚的脸颊，表情很是悲伤：“我很抱歉让你伤得那么重。”

“你…你知道我会原谅你。我总是会原谅你的一切，谁叫你是我的姐姐啊……”

黑色的长发划过凝固的空气，玛丽安娜伸手打开止痛泵，同时关闭维生系统。她握着和她同样没有温度的手，安抚道：“睡吧，我会替你照看好这一切。”

克利西亚微微笑了：“嗯，我在那边看着你，祝福你，等着你。”

彭格列十三代首领，因被暴徒袭击伤重不治身亡，临终前指示其雷守代理首领一职。

08

雷守——现在应该叫十三世代理首领。由于抽不开身盯着Reborn，她派了自己最能打的心腹，陆离，来给他当保镖。

自从羞羞小白兔之后，沢田纲吉再没来过信息。Reborn因为前几天过得有些跌宕起伏，此刻正在他设施齐全的监牢里静静待着，什么也没做。

被破坏了几乎一半的房间被重新修复好，他就躺在沙发里闭目养神——他现在已经是打发时间的高手，一周左右的时间对他来说不过是转瞬即逝。

这一周里，沢田纲吉将会在医疗舱中继续他被临时中断的生长，同时将数据化的记忆传输至被特定强化的海马体中——当这具身体再次睁开眼睛的时候，彭格列十世会因为自己所制定的计划的完美执行，即将带着他前世的记忆，迎来一次跨度大得离谱的重逢。

Reborn很是平静，毕竟这是他等待了太久太久的、最想要的结局。

此时，角落里一直没有动静的陆离似乎因为哪里痒痒而伸手去挠，带动布料摩擦的声音引起了Reborn的注意。

“你，自我介绍一下。”

被当成隐形人两天、快和背景墙融为一体的陆离有点没反应过来——毕竟他毫不避讳的在自己面前换衣服洗澡，陆离还以为这个人不会搭理自己，是那种习惯于无视的上层权贵。

没能第一时间得到回答，Reborn并不是很在意。他看过雷守发来的资料，知道陆离的武力值评价很高，不如用来打发时间。

他直接翻身向陆离所在的地方突进，同时在进入对方无法防御的范围内发动了火炎武器，朝着目标胸口刺去。

陆离背靠墙壁退无可退，Reborn在极限距离内才掏出的武器让他根本没有办法防御。纤瘦灵巧的身体猛然向Reborn右侧移动，他只能在降低身体高度的同时，发动武器进行反击。

陆离让那把短刀从自己肩上扎过去，同时避开胸口要害；被刺中的痛感也让他瞬间进入状态，向着Reborn右肋攻去。

轻型能量枪的枪柄没能如愿砸中Reborn的右肋，陆离也被Reborn猛然抬起的右膝击中手腕，枪随即飞出几米开外。

微微喘气的男人用可怕的视线打量自己，评价到：“勉强及格，第一下防御判断不错。掏枪的速度太慢，会死的。”

说完Reborn拔出短刀收回戒指里，慢条斯理整理衣服，再次躺回到他的沙发里。

“别出声，否则我不介意再教你一次。”

陆离没敢再搞出什么动静，默默捂着伤口退到门外待着，打算就这样保持安全距离直到任务结束，深深期望能赶紧跑路。他可不想因为Reborn的突然兴起，或者单纯心情不好，而让自己再次陷入生存危机。

直到五天后的早上，陆离来通知他沢田纲吉已经准备好今晚的会面。

Reborn只是应了一声，问他纲吉的选择是什么，想有个心理准备。

“十代首领首领吩咐了，如果您问的话，就说不知道。”

男人咬牙切齿，心想好样的，你等着。


	2. Chapter 2

09

魔鬼教师Reborn已经准备好给蠢学生好好上一课，却在看见真人的时候视线模糊，脑子有点恍惚。

据说是沢田纲吉提出的会面要求，Reborn被送回到自己位于住宅区的家中。打开门的时候，他看到自己的沙发里有个不速之客，温暖的黄色灯光照出对方陌生又熟悉的轮廓。

沢田纲吉穿着一身浅绿色的条纹睡衣——就像他初中时期穿的那件。他似乎来了有一会儿，手里拿着那个相框。

谁也没有开口说话，此刻现实就像梦境一样——如同两人曾经的梦境互相重叠，在漫长的岁月里交融，最终化为一副美好的、充满温情的现实。

Reborn和沢田纲吉，他们跨越时光的洪流、在无数星辰陨落的尽头，经历万千磨难，终于再次相遇。

男人眨眨眼，先是注意到他穿走了自己的拖鞋，然后是那张年轻柔和的脸。

看上去沢田纲吉选择了二十出头的自己。他轻轻往旁边挪出空位，示意Reborn过来坐。

他注视着向自己走来的男人，满眼都是温柔，：“很高兴再次见到你，Reborn。”

令人怀念的声音轻轻飘过来，明亮清澈，充满爱意。

曾经的杀手脱去外套，扯下领带，解掉几个碍事的扣子。健硕饱满的肌肉在衬衫下凸显出轮廓，这是一具因刻意接受诅咒而定格在其最为完美形态的身体。成熟、挺拔、充满爆发力。

“我记得的最后一件事是你回来了，再醒过来突然发现自己重返年轻，好像还做了几天小孩子。威尔都告诉我了——卧槽？”

男人握拳紧拳头朝着那张有点意识到不对、笑容渐渐消失的蠢脸，狠狠地揍了下去。

说要好好教训他并不是开玩笑，再给Reborn复活个两百次他都没想到会被人算计到这个程度。

黑发的男人暴怒，压制了太久太久的复杂情绪总算因为正主复活找到了宣泄的地方：“你把我扔在外面自生自灭几十年，自己倒是结婚生子？要不是我去过问，你玩死不瞑目很开心？本来死了就该死干净，现回来是想挨训吧！”

剧烈的疼痛打断了纲吉的话，他脸朝下趴在地上的时候才反应过来被打了。

——不是，威尔不是说Reborn还哭着催着他速度快点吗？原来是这个意思？脱衣服只是方便揍他？

被装在年轻身体里的七十多岁彭格列十世，在了解清楚现在的情况后，也不是没有考虑过想过这种可能性。不过他早已习惯被老师暴揍，他开心就好，毕竟火压了几百年，爆发一下还是有的，嗯……不过这也太疼了吧。

似乎连带着“畏惧Reborn因子”也被克隆了过来，沢田纲吉面对暴怒的老师从生理到心理都是怂的。

“老师要是死了的话，这个计划也不会被实施啊……”他瞥了眼似乎不满意这个解释、挽起袖子准备继续的男人，随即求饶道：“我错了Reborn！但这是双向选择、是双向选择啊！你也有责任！”

Reborn愣了愣，他本想反驳，却发现的确是这个道理。不过道理他都懂，就是想让对方付出点代价而已，他挽左手的袖子准备下一拳。

沢田纲吉心脏狂跳，疯狂寻找平息对方怒火的办法——突然，他的生命监护系统发出一声预警。

Reborn没想到他们还给纲吉装了这种东西，弯腰揪着他的衣领把人重新拖回沙发上。他很清楚这种程序的判断等级，不过是一记重拳而已怎么就报警了。

伴随着纲吉迅速肿起的脸颊，还有不受控制掉出来的眼泪。沢田纲吉自己也感到不对劲儿。他粗略了解过这个程序，只会在三级以上的威胁时才会预警。自己应该是很抗揍的啊，怎么才受了一拳就给打哭了。

他捂着脸含糊的问：“里认真滴打嘚吗？”

Reborn点点头，打开终端找医生要纲吉最新的身体数据。

纲吉活动活动下巴尝试正常讲话：“认真打也不应该吧？难道是肉体强度不够？技术不成熟的时候不要执行唤醒，这可是我留下的重中之重的条款，这些家伙怎么回事。”

黑发的男人在等待回信的空档再次靠近沢田纲吉，因为表情有点可怕后者条件反射往后缩，却只能挤进两个靠枕里瑟瑟发抖。

Reborn的施暴被打断，又因为很在意沢田纲吉的身体情况，没有继续揍他泄愤的打算，面部表情柔和了许多。

“我没想把见面搞成这样，”Reborn站在纲吉面前，一边说着一边张开双臂：“抱歉，没控制好情绪。”

沢田纲吉同样没想到他高傲的老师居然会如此直白的表达歉意的一天。不知道是活的太久人也变得柔软、还是害怕来之不易的人和事被自己无聊的自尊再次推开——作为这个人的得意弟子，他相信是老师太爱自己而选择了后者。

死而复生的彭格列十世回应了这个拥抱，怀里紧紧贴着另一个人的胸膛。久违的温暖和熟悉的人，两人所背负的万千苦难在这一瞬间化为五光十色的星辰，点亮彼此的心海。

“让你等太久是我的错，我很抱歉。”

漆黑冰冷的男人在纲吉肩上蹭掉溢出的泪水，哽咽着：“回来就好。”

Reborn太过思念这个家伙，就这么抱着没撒手。纲吉自然乐意接纳他这幅样粘人的样子，毕竟等老师平静下来又会回到不近人情的毒舌状态。

纲吉拍拍Reborn的背让他松开些，抽出手拉下他的头索要亲吻。

黑发的男人低头去回应他，本想抚摸他的脸却听到对方吃痛的哼哼。Reborn只能放弃，手转而去解纲吉的睡衣扣子。刚松开领口下面两颗Reborn就迫切的想要触碰纲吉，他的唇含住纲吉的反复吮着，他的手从领口伸进去向下，竟然是意料之外的触感——为了确认自己的猜想Reborn用力捏了一下手中小小的柔软，没想到纲吉竟然疼得在亲吻中咬了Reborn。

沢田纲吉在陌生的痛感中想起被自己遗忘交代的事情，而此时已经被Reborn发现了——他放开纲吉的嘴唇，两手扯开他的睡衣——没有宽大布料的遮掩，柔软纤细的身体一览无余，还有对上翘而圆润的小巧乳房挂在那。

所以自己是被迫殴打了一名女性——Reborn捂着嘴巴不敢喘气：“现在你知道自己为什么被打哭了吧。”

沢田纲吉就这么门户大开、露着两只白白嫩嫩的小白兔，肿着半边脸，居然还在笑：“一想到马上就能见到你，兴奋过头忘记说了。”

在记忆完成传输之后，威尔征求过他的意见。沢田纲吉考虑到Reborn会记恨自己上辈子没去和他强行相认——虽然对方肯定能理解自己的做法。

再加上那时候根本没料到自己这个离谱的重生计划居然在几个世纪之后还能有人帮他实现，因此他选择跟尼尔结婚生子——选择她作为彭格列的首领妻子真是太好了。

结合现下政变所需要的情况，纲吉在仔细研究过那些预测数据后，做出暂时分化为女性的决定——他的老师可是非常记仇的，道歉没有点诚意对方不会轻易放过他。

“Reborn，那时候私自抛下了你，我……知道你会生气。”

Reborn不置可否，虽然嘴上不说，他心里又怎么会不知道纲吉的心思。

那么善良温柔的人在那个位置上坐久了，深知他们的处境生死难料。在得知自己成功解除诅咒却又忘记了和他的事情后，自然不想让他重返黑暗。因为太过深爱，才选择不去打扰。

“我们是要互相致歉到明天早上吗？”Reboen淡淡回应：“衣服穿好。”

毕竟是第一次做女孩子，心理上还是男性的沢田纲吉没有去遮挡，而且在Reborn面前他向来是毫无防备的。

注意到Reborn移开了视线，纲吉试探到：“那……不继续了吗？”

黑发的杀手心情复杂。虽然没有超直感，但依照对自家学生的了解，他完全可以肯定沢田纲吉是故意这么做的。

彭格列十世虽然长着人畜无害的脸，但手段和心机可是青出于蓝——只要是他不愿意的事没人能强迫他——以现在的基因操作技术，要搞出个**结合的血亲后代并不困难。

Reborn想了想，露出一个性质恶劣的微笑，把沢田纲吉推到沙发里，整个人附身下去将他摁住：“为了彭格列的将来，委屈您了，首领。”

“不委屈不委屈，”纲吉笑眯眯地亲了亲上方人的脸颊：“只要是门外顾问提出来的，我一定有求必应。”

10

不知道是不是自己换了个性别的原因，Reborn的动作格外轻柔。彩虹之子坐在沢田纲吉胯上，看着他的眼睛。

再最初那些澎湃的情感褪去后，Reborn在那双褐色的眼睛里看到一些别的东西。十代首领之路并不平稳，他受过很多伤，打过很多仗，很多次从死亡的边界上被拉回来。

沢田纲吉死的时候才七十三岁，抱着一身伤痛、几乎是孤独的离去。

不同于真正二十五岁的沢田纲吉，身下的人冷静平和，虽然身体性别不太对，不过完全没有丝软弱天真的痕迹，是实实在在上位者该有的眼神——没有自己在他身边辅佐，沢田纲吉连心都变得坚硬。

“都已经过去了，”沢田纲吉冷淡的打断Reborn的回忆：“你什么时候起连主次都不分？”

好吧，令人厌烦的超直感也克隆了，再附加因为职业是首领而得来的咄咄逼人，还有不需要再依赖自己的成熟老练。

纲吉没有等他回答。他伸手将Reborn的衬衫从裤子里拉出来，从下摆伸手进去抚摸Reborn的腰背，一边仰起头去亲吻对方的下巴。

Reborn不想破坏气氛，他主动脱去衬衫，也把纲吉的上衣完全扒下来。

“好娇小，真有意思。”男人比划了一下：“你自己不觉得奇怪？”

肩膀是女性特有的窄小柔软，也没有硬邦邦的肌肉。皮肤好柔软，滑滑嫩嫩没有一丝伤痕。

“我自己都没好意思看。换你你不别扭吗……” 纲吉受不了Reborn居高临下的色情眼神，推开他肆意抚摸的手：“先起来，我要被压死了，你好重。”

这不能压不能打的身体还真是麻烦，得赶紧做完换回来才好。

“你自己选的，怪谁？我教过你不要推卸责任吧。”

Reborn把重量从纲吉身上移开，轻轻的在他挺翘的胸上亲了一口：“继续吗？”

沢田纲吉闻言在心里翻了个白眼。

虽然对这具身体非常不适应，力量太小也不适合战斗，不过……从刚刚开始一直顶着自己的可不是什么皮带扣。

秉承了Reborn做人做事不后悔的的原则，他抬起膝盖贴着Reborn的下体摩擦：“拜托老师温柔点，我是第一次。”

11

沙发要容下两个人做运动实在勉强，Reborn一把捞起纲吉的腰把人扛到床上。

试图挣脱束缚的纲吉用尽全力却发现无法反抗，苦着脸被扔到被子里，哼唧唧被摔疼了。

Reborn把他翻过来，俯身交换了一个缠绵的湿吻，开始只是试探，等熟悉了一些遍开始互相动手。

Reborn亲起来就像……就像Reborn，冷淡，琢磨不定，压抑且危险。还有这身材真好，纲吉上下其手，不停抚摸着Reborn的肩背，还有结实有力的手臂。纲吉惯于统治一切的手轻抚着老师的腰，往下探去解他的裤子。

身下的身体真的很软，让Reborn有种错位的非真实感。但这个气息的的确确是属于沢田纲吉的，那双眼睛也燃着他无比熟悉的火焰。

他此时此刻才切实承认，沢田纲吉是真实的——而他的手指正在自己屁股上危险的地方揉弄。

Reborn警告意味的含住纲吉胸口的粉色凸起，用牙齿轻轻咬着拉扯。过于强烈的陌生快感成功阻止了纲吉不安分的手指。他微微喘着骂到：“手感太好摸一下也不行，真小气。”

“你这里手感也很好，”黑发男人的脑袋继续埋在柔软的胸口，偏头去咬另一边：“想也没用，现在唯一能操个什么的只有我。”

Reborn意有所指，一只手往纲吉的裤子里伸。他感到身下的人猛然绷紧身子，随着向下的动作他果然没有碰到男性的器官——再往下，纲吉夹紧双腿，手指紧紧抓住Reborn的肩膀，几乎要把指甲嵌进去。

杀手在细腻的大腿肉中间摸到小小的凸起，还有滑腻的体液，再往下就是湿润的细缝——沢田纲吉仅仅是因为交换亲吻便已经湿透了。

因为羞耻和情欲，纲吉面色潮红，棕色的眼睛直勾勾盯着Reborn，在他手指的探索中颤抖着、缓缓打开大腿。

Reborn被那带着羞耻和不安炽热视线直击心底，伸手扯去纲吉的裤子，弯腰挤进他双腿间。

用胳膊挡住眼睛，纲吉尽量克制住呼吸：“把灯关掉，好丢人。”

Reborn没理他，握着纲吉的膝窝撑起他软绵绵的腿，埋头亲上纲吉暂时属于女性的器官。纲吉的手马上伸过来，非常暴力的拽住Reborn的头发试图往后扯开他，同时又惊又怒：“Reborn你是活傻了？搞这个干嘛，赶紧完事儿让我换回来啊！”

埋在自己双腿间的男人一脸坦然，昏暗的光打在他俊朗温和的脸上，构成自然得不能更美好的时刻。

“你死的那年我曾经想过，只要能再见你一面，以什么样的形式都不重要。现在这样，比我想象得任何一种都要完美。”

沢田纲吉感到自己的脸愈发滚烫，他松开也许被自己揪掉头发的脑袋，放弃所有抵抗倒回床里：“……至少关下灯，拜托。”

传奇十世开口求饶，Reborn还是得给个面子。他大发慈悲操作终端将灯关掉，同时打开了窗帘。外面星星点点的夜灯让彼此的脸更加模糊，不过在眼睛适应黑暗后，只会让气氛更加暧昧。

急切需要纯粹的黑暗作为最后防线，沢田纲吉很是委屈：“你作弊。”

“至少让我看着你的脸。”

听到这句深情的告白，沢田纲吉整个人都被Reborn汹涌的爱意给煮熟了。他一边暗骂着去他的羞耻心，一边感叹：我的老师都被这年岁折磨成柔情蜜意、情话可以写书的家伙了。时间真是这世上最可怕的东西。

沢田纲吉在枕头上蹭掉滑落的泪水，略微心疼的说道：“过来给我抱抱。”

12

抱抱可是有很多解读的办法。

比如两个赤身裸体的成年人抱在一起，如何发展肯定是意料之中。裤子松松挂在屁股上的Reborn回到床上，回到刚刚的姿势重新开始。

他把纲吉的腿分得更开些——对方没有反抗，颤抖的小腿架在Reborn肩上。口中脆弱敏感、未经人事的器官被含住反复吮吸，舌尖还时不时试图从紧闭的地方探进去一点。

沢田纲吉感觉自己在不断下坠，快要落地的时候又被Reborn略微粗鲁的动作拉回来，他却只能咬住嘴唇、颤抖着腰全盘接受。他能感到有很多液体顺着臀缝流到床上，这些应该是自己难以控制分泌的液体、还有Reborn唾液的混合物。

他闭着眼享受对方的口交，很难不去想象Reborn性感毒辣的嘴唇是如此动作的，想必一定是下流至极的——淡粉色的嘴唇包裹着发硬的前端，反复刺激吮着，给他带来难以控制的低喘。

纲吉随着对方时轻时重的节奏做出反应，感到那个地方已经快被玩肿了，下面早已湿得一塌糊涂。

他轻轻踢踢Reborn：“可以了。”

虽然在开始这场莫名其妙别扭的情事之前，两人都已经想过场面该是多么滑稽精彩，不过实际操作起来感觉也没有那么糟糕——原来“默契”的产生是来源于爱情的呀。

Reborn取了润滑过来，拧开盖子往纲吉下面倒。冰凉粘腻的触感让他腹部的肌肉跳了一下，随即因为Reborn插入的手指而绷紧全身。

沢田纲吉猛地抽了一口气，急促而无助——他无法控制地低声叫出来，顺从着展开自己的身体，任由Reborn的手指慢慢摩抽动。他身体里很热，柔软而潮湿，与心爱之人间的交融已经将他融化成一滩奶油。

Reborn感受到纲吉热切的心跳，还有凌乱呼吸间的满足轻哼。身处如此混乱且高热的漩涡中心，Reborn觉得再忍下去就要出事了。

他掰开纲吉的膝盖再次加入几根手指，动作越来越大，那里传来糟糕透顶的湿润水声。

纲吉爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，膝盖夹着Reborn的头，阻止到：“真的可以了，这个地方原本就是用来操的，不扩张也没事啊……”

Reborn在窗外零星灯光下去吻纲吉早已在前戏中意乱情迷的脸，还没等找到纲吉的唇，对方急切的贴了上来，咬着他的唇吮吸。

唇分开以后，男人故意压低声音在纲吉耳边问道：“想要？”

沢田纲吉不能再了解老师爱捉弄人的心思，深知越是回避他越是得意。他喘息着，伸出舌尖舔了舔被自己咬出牙印的嘴唇，看向Reborn早已勃发的阴茎，很是恳切的说到：“想要老师你。”

Reborn居然觉得鼻子热热的，纲吉甚至隔着内裤都看到他的下身跳动了一下。紧接着Reborn爬下床去脱裤子，整个过程不到三秒，转身的瞬间就被一股朝下的力量拉住倒在床上。

沢田纲吉乘Reborn咽口水的时候爬起来准备好角度，等Reborn被按到后立刻翻身坐在他腰上。

偷袭得逞的十世笑眯眯的啄吻Reborn的鼻尖，：“虽然暂时不能对你做什么，不过规矩可不能乱，还得是我在上面。”

被弟子钻了空子也不恼，Reborn觉得适当维护他人的自尊心也是修行。他带着茧的大手握住纲吉过分纤细的腰，将他抱起来往后坐。

纲吉伸手往后去摸索，找到那根即将进入他的东西上下摩擦。拇指轻柔的在冠状沟上打圈，来回在尿道口蹭着，指纹在纤细敏感的粘膜上留下大量波纹般的快感。Reborn忍不住抬起腰在纲吉手里上下蹭着，下方两个精囊因为充血而紧绷。

在Reborn的帮助下，纲吉握住他兴致勃发的性器缓缓坐下去。

润滑和**做得很好，加之沢田纲吉早已情动，进入的过程非常顺利，没有任何一方感到疼痛或者不适。

纲吉大腿紧绷，努力调整着呼吸去适应体内被性器填满的感觉。Reborn极力克制着不去动作，只能用手抓住床单转移注意力，太阳穴暴起的血管突突跳着。

纲吉尽量放松自己，弯腰把手放在Reborn胸上方便支撑，随即腰上力量一松，用体重将Reborn的阴茎整个送进穴道。

Reborn被突如其来的摩擦和高热给憋出舒服过头的闷哼，而总算是听到老师出声的纲吉满意的缩了缩内壁，毫不意外看到Reborn舒爽得眯起眼睛。

纲吉试着自己动了两下腰，感觉酥酥麻麻的电流直直往上蹿，搞得他膝盖酸软大腿发抖。

Reborn见纲吉如此富有探索自我的精神，于是非常配合固定住对方的腰，用力来回撞击起来。

开始纲吉还能招架得住，空出手来去捉弄Reborn褐色的乳首——那是他的敏感，纲吉记得他被自己插入的时候如果再去碰这个地方，Reborn就会疯狂咬紧他下面。

似乎看穿了纲吉脑子里的黄色废料画面，Reborn腾出手来托住纲吉胸口上下跳动的圆润乳肉，手指来回运转，把滑腻如水的地方揉捏出各种形状。

气氛越来越热烈，冲上头部的血液带着剧烈的快感，随着对方加重的呼吸和喘息声，在脑内炸出绚烂的烟花。

沢田纲吉的腰上下扭动，说不清是拒绝还是渴望。他每每把自己送到对方的阴茎上，就克制不住去幻想Reborn的生活。

独自一人醒来，独自一人睡去；一个人面对现实、面对孤寂漆黑的明天。

沢田纲吉忍不住去拥抱Reborn，身处下面的人只能把他毛茸茸的棕色脑袋放在肩窝里，托起他的屁股用力操弄着。炽热的穴道紧紧包裹住Reborn，那里已经完全为他打开，在深入搅弄的时候会抽搐着吮紧他。

在如此激烈混乱的情形之下，沢田纲吉膝盖酸软再也跪不住，只能用头顶着Reborn的肩膀支撑身体，在充满对方气息的小小空间里承受一切Reborn带给他的欢愉。

他将身体最敏感的地方打开，让对方攻击他毫无防备的软肉，借此消除自己难以启齿的负罪感——三百多年的日日夜夜，好像怎么赎罪都不够。

“有完没完？专心点。”

Reborn粗重地呼吸太过色情，胸口起伏着，额头和鼻尖都是饱含爱意的汗珠。他掰过纲吉的头，在肿了的那边脸颊上轻轻拍打：“都过去了，嗯？”

听到这里，沢田纲吉的身体绷得不能再紧，神经被拉扯到极限，脆弱得不堪一击。他终于绷不住自己被行压制住的情感，那些名叫“后悔”和“遗憾”的东西排山倒海地涌来把他掩埋。

“都过去了。”Reborn偏头去吻他，嘴唇安抚着纲吉颤抖的眼帘。他退出来一点，再狠狠顶进去，抱着纲吉的腰快速而凶猛的操弄，似乎这样能让他不再去想那些悲痛的过往。

沢田纲吉被深爱人之的安抚和操弄搞得情绪崩溃，他把Reborn的性器坐得更深，悲切的喘息着：“我好想你Reborn，想你——”

他的手在猛烈的快感中不自觉收紧，Reborn宽阔的肩膀和匀称的胸口全是胡乱留下的抓痕。沢田纲吉哭泣着，无法控制自己摆动着腰去索取更多，在淫秽的水声中颤抖起来。

Reborn感到穴道在剧烈抽动，随着纲吉抽泣的节奏一下下挑战着他的神经，几乎要把他的**给吃到更深的地方去。他把纲吉从胸口拖起来，弯起手肘与他虚脱无力的手指十指相扣，随即用更加凶猛的力道去操纲吉。

沢田纲吉无法再继续思考，他的脑子里都是临死前的画面——低下头，那人的脸与此时此刻重合——满头大汗、沉溺于情事的男人嘴唇开合，是在叫着自己的名字啊——在这样刺激得无以复加的情况下，沢田纲吉泪流满面，哭叫着达到了高潮。

沢田纲吉张开唇呼吸，手脚颤抖失去力量，熟透了的穴无可自控的咬紧那炙热的东西，瘫软在Reborn身上任由他继续动作，发出带着哭腔的轻哼。

Reborn偏头去看，只见纲吉瞳孔涣散，满脸是泪，细碎的轻哼宛如蚀骨春药，让他渴望着更多。

紧致高热的内壁抽搐着，Reborn掰开纲吉的屁股，越发狠厉地往摩擦红肿的穴道深处进攻。他退出一点，再次把坚硬的阴茎插到底，感受着完全敞开接纳他的纲吉。

他抽插的力量越来越大，几乎要把人从自己身上顶下去，节奏也越发激烈，喉间发出爽到极致的低喘，一下比一下凶猛。他顶开缠绕着自己的颤抖的血肉，往纲吉体内最深处挤进去，终于在紧到窒息的地方射了出来。

Reborn剧烈地喘息着，他腾出手把纲吉汗湿的脑袋放到自己额上贴着，四目相对，身体逐渐放松。

他吻了吻纲吉的鼻尖，轻叹道：“我也想你。”

13

Reborn调整呼吸和体力把自己从纲吉身体里撤出来，推开身上的软趴趴的家伙，下床去外套里翻威尔医生给他的注射器。

医疗纳米机器人将会采集今晚的数据和样本，以此来培养受精卵。他给纲吉注射完针剂，抚摸着自己在他手臂上留下的青紫指痕。回味着刚才激烈疯狂的性爱，Reborn心想，纲吉在高潮的时候想必也是这般沉溺难以自控。

“任务完成。”

沢田纲吉有些些懵，他看着Rebornb被汗水打湿的卷曲鬓角，回想起刚刚发生的事情，猛然抓起被子把脸埋进去。

天啊，我居然被Reborn给草哭了啊，还一边哭一边高潮了——我以后哪还有脸在他面前这样这样啊——我是脑子有包才做的狗屁决定吗？！

Reborn找到裤子穿好，把纲吉从粽子里翻出来，无视他的忸怩：“去洗澡，脏死了。”

对方的话语冷淡平静，不近人情，却是Reborn一贯有的。纲吉看着那张没什么表情的脸，瞬间释然——人家都不介意草了个哭唧唧的家伙，自己还羞耻个什么劲儿，今后加倍在床上讨回来就是。

棕色的眼睛看向Reborn身上触目惊心的抓痕，问道：“一起洗？我给老师擦背。”

男人嗤笑：“你腿还软着吧。”说完就去冲澡。

不信邪的纲吉在尝试了几次之后，终于在两手并用的情况下站起来，然后扶着墙去找衣服和终端——他需要尽快回到自己的身体里。

Reborn从浴室出来，看到一楼玄关站着那个不太能打的保镖，陆离。

沢田纲吉已经坐在整理过的沙发上，操作终端更换床铺，还换了身干净衣服——他不想留下过夜，才会叫来陆离接他。

Reborn皱眉，心中不悦却没说什么。

他向中央厨房要了杯热茶端给纲吉，意思是喝完赶紧滚。

啊，生气了。

沢田纲吉同样什么都没说，他喝了两口安神的草药茶，放下杯子起身就走。

这场由十世下套给门外顾问的情事不小心把他自己给套了进去，最终落荒而逃；而借机报复的门外顾问，则在工作完成后收获了独守空房的一夜。

14

威尔在凌晨被叫醒，心情不太好的他接待了心情非常非常糟糕的彭格列十世——褐发的青年目光犀利，要求他加班——他身后神情困顿的陆离正在被迫加班，威尔觉得应该展现一下自己的共情能力，选择加入他。

躺在手术舱里的时候，沢田纲吉反省起今晚有些莫名其妙的经历。在他单方面冲动的错误决定下，他和Reborn都没能好好聊过彼此的想法，就在错误的心境下发生了错误的肢体交流。

也许Reborn一开始是接受了他分化为女性的决定，但会不会因为这次性爱而影响他与Reborn今后的相处？毕竟在荷尔蒙和情绪崩溃的情况下自己可是哭得一塌糊涂——他不愿意让Reborn感到愧疚——虽然这是策略之一。不过从Reborn的反应来看，似乎效果超出了纲吉的预期，有些物极必反的味道。

培养液渐渐将他淹没，纲吉睡去之前最后一个念头，就是想找个人转移心中这口说不清道不明的烦躁之气。

Reborn一夜没睡好，他找了顶宽沿的帽子遮住憔悴的脸，去找玛丽安娜代领主的麻烦。

虽然经历了昨晚爽翻了的一夜，但他心里却非常不爽。他和纲吉之间还有问题没处理完，对方却逃了，而且自己还没有留下他的理由。

反重力梭将他带到玛丽安娜所在的地方，Reborn看到是军方的机构就知道纲吉肯定也在这。电子导航犬把他带到一个医疗区，玛丽安娜正和刚结束调试的纲吉说话。

他看到玛丽安娜一副大义凛然的表情，还有沢田纲吉面带微笑仔细聆听的样子，预感不需要自己出手，这个让他和沢田纲吉心里无比憋屈的女人即将成为憋屈的那个。

不知出于什么原因，沢田纲吉在改变性别的时候，将年龄也进行了更改。

他穿着整洁的黑色礼服，打着深蓝色的领带，整个人看上去沉着冷静，充满亲和力。略微留长的柔软棕发散落在额前，标志性的焰瞳闪烁着彭格列不朽的光辉。

Reborn露出满意至极的笑容。他不是14岁的潜力股、也不是24岁的璞玉，而是历史上成熟可怕的34岁怪物——更是他一手雕琢的满意弟子。

眼角有了细纹的彭格列十世坐在那里，姿态坦然，不过玛丽安娜显然表情不太好看，她无法接受死而复生的工具人向她提出的要求。

“您言重了，我不过是——”

“别的我不想听。这不是我的时代，你造成的问题你自己处理。”沢田纲吉摆弄着手里的咖啡杯：“我不想把事情弄得太复杂，玛丽安娜。既然我的目的已经达成，组织我会遣散。”

“至于继承人，我们不会主动接触，更不会干涉内政。”

他可没有兴趣再当什么首领——彭格列之前只是一个家族，加上名下产业充其量管理几万人——现在这可是天大地大星球，还涉及什么外星移民联邦外交——他受够了没有八个小时睡眠的日子。

“看来我们的意见不谋而合。”代领主点点头：“我们会保证您和Reborn作为彭格列一般民众的生活，力求安全平静，不被打扰。”

纲吉微不可闻地皱眉，看来玛丽安娜没明白他的意思：“我不参与家族问题，不代表就要被圈养起来围观——还是说你对我的房事感兴趣？”

“我……这部分内容不会出现在报告中。请理解我的心情，毕竟您的身份特殊，需要额外保护。”

沢田纲吉松开手中的杯子，轻轻说到：“配合你关于饲育十四世的计划是为了彭格列的未来，而不是对你有任何超出底线的容忍。”他的眼睛亮的发烫，带着满满的警告意味：“作为大空的雷之守护者，就凭刺杀首领一条，作为十世，你以为我会放过你？”

“恕我直言，您没有武器也没有拥护者，在这颗星球上还是个刚刚复苏的死灵，还请配合一下。只要不干涉彭格列的发展和内政，在刚才提及的领地内，您想做什么都可以——毕竟卸磨杀驴的事儿我干不出来，彼此各退一步吧。”

前方传来一声叹息，随即热浪席卷玛丽安娜面前的空间，重物倾倒的声响震耳欲聋在身边爆开。玛丽安娜的个人防护网因为承载了巨大的能量而无力破损，闪烁着空洞的蓝光。

她的半边身子被蒸发，包括身后几百米内的建筑。融化的钢铁和建筑材料纷纷倾倒，高纯度的大空之炎在地面上留下一道巨大的焦痕。

沢田纲吉额上燃着死气之炎，指尖跳动着橙色的火光。他心情不太好，略微皱着眉，说到：“太过依赖武器的话，我也活不到寿终正寝。”

指环也好武器也好都只是为了更加精准的控制火炎，没有这些媒介的辅助，沢田纲吉首领的火炎破坏力相当惊人，也尤其难以控制威力。

玛丽安娜被沢田纲吉放出的火炎蒸发掉三分之一身体，包括整个左肩和部分胸部，缺口处正滴滴答答流出纯白的人工血液。她不得不扶着半张桌子以免摔倒，还得第一时间阻止部下去袭击沢田纲吉——她早就注意到不远处的Reborn，而她不想在计划几乎达成的现在节外生枝——忍一时风平浪静。

Reborn捂住口鼻挡住烟尘，压住帽子以免被热浪吹飞，收起藏在他人视野死角的武器。他走到代领主身边，掏出文件打开给她看：“这些是我们要求的条款，劳烦您签个字。”

沢田纲吉看向玛丽安娜，还有废墟边沿的黑发男人。他没说话，默许了Reborn的自作主张，毕竟这里不是他的时代，应该听从Reborn的决定。

玛丽安娜启动应急程序将自己的电子脑与网络同步，同时飞快扫过漂浮在眼前的那些条款，无非是要资金和权限；虽然金额有点离谱，而且部分权限有些微妙，不过总的来说，威胁比起眼前这一巴掌毁了半个医疗区的状况要微不足道。

陆离的报告里提及到Reborn仍然锋利的身手，玛丽安娜决定不再和他们起冲突。

代领主勉强抬起手在文件上输入自己的权限代码。因为语言输出系统有部分损伤，纵使此刻玛丽安娜无比愤懑，她的话听起来显得磕磕绊绊：“我会给你准备武器，在那之前，给我老实呆在家里。同意的话的就快滚。”

传达完自己最后的底线，玛丽安娜断开神经连接，远远地逃离这两个已经脱离自己掌控的家伙。

沢田纲吉眨了眨眼睛，和Reborn对视：“结束了？”

男人看了一眼手里的文件，还有终端里更新的权限与存款，点头：“嗯。”

陆离从秘密线路里接到新消息，上司的意识已经上传到备用躯体里，随即拖走这具被沢田纲吉毁坏的义体，交由下面的人进行销毁。

陆离在完成他的工作后，对准备离开的两人说道：“作为不限制活动区域的条件，我被任命为二位的护卫，希望您能理解。”

两个身高几乎相同的男人同时停下脚步，其中黑发那个问他身边棕发的那个：“你觉得呢？”

陆离努力做出一副“我会很乖”的表情，试图通过十世的审视。

“嗯……”对方略微思考了一下：“无所谓，多个跑腿的感觉？”

黑发的男人再次抬起脚，另一人配合着他的节奏并肩跨出步子，往废墟外走去。

外面对沢田纲吉来说完全陌生，但Reborn会带他去领略这个未知的世界；就像几百年前一样，家庭教师与他共同面对一切威胁。

站在Reborn家门口，沢田纲吉深吸一口气，将昨晚的画面赶出脑袋，刷终端打开了门。他在进门后很是自然的换上拖鞋，Reborn鞋脱到一半，发现自己今天还是没有拖鞋。

“喂，陆离。”Reborn放下帽子，朝着新任跟班抬了抬下巴：“去买套新的生活用品，从头到脚的那种。”

“是。”

沢田纲吉这才意识到自己有鸠占鹊巢的味道，探出半个身子：“还有衣服，居家类型和正式套装都要。”

“……是。”

护卫和保姆好像没有什么不同，陆离在绝对的武力值面前没什么意见，乖乖带上门去迎接他的新工作。

门的另一边，纲吉环视即将和Reborn生活的地方，轻声说道：“我回来了。”

身边的男人浑身愣了愣，说道：“欢迎回来。”

气氛瞬间因此变得柔和起来。

遗留到今天的那些不满和别扭好像随着简单的日常问候而消散，胡思乱想和各自的不安统统不见，因为熟悉的相处模式，一切恢复正常。两人在玛丽安娜面前打了一波配合，使得两人间的距离更加贴近。昨天那种隔着玻璃的交流方式让人别扭，因此Reborn盯着沢田纲吉衣领附近看了许久。

视线的存在感过于强烈，使得后者不得不过问。

“看什么呢？”

“确认你喉结的发育情况。”

沢田纲吉笑了出来，他了然于胸，随即解开领结和扣子，仰起头：“有什么不对吗？”随着呼吸跳动的血管在皮肤下延伸出青色的纹路，属于男性的喉结在脖子上凸起，因为吞咽而滑动了一下。

“没有。我很喜欢。”

展示致命弱点的行为被Reborn当做是绝对信任的表现，他凑过去在那里落下一个吻。

黑色的发梢扫过下巴，沢田纲吉顺势把人按在怀里：“这个身高刚刚好，之前总要仰头看你。”

突如其来的拥抱令Reborn的鼻子撞到纲吉的胸口，他闷声说道：“之前你也没有硬邦邦的胸。”

臂弯里的人结实有力，肩膀很宽，胸膛令人安心。

“难道你更喜欢软软的我吗？”

头顶传来闷闷的声音，Reborn弯起嘴角将头埋进沢田纲吉的肩膀里。

“这样就好。我喜欢你现在这样。”

如此直白地老师短期之内要沢田纲吉适应未免有点艰难，他红着脸，捧着黑发男人的下巴亲了上去——阻止这张嘴冒出更多情话、对他的心脏健康来说是必要的。

在这间屋子里发生的事情还没有完全从身体的记忆里褪去，昨夜没能得到满足的情欲很快在黏糊糊的接吻中疯狂卷土重来。

沢田纲吉脸上露出一丝焦躁，他的舌头扫弄着Reborn的上颚和舌尖，手指已经解开他的皮带和拉链。

Reborn被纲吉的舌头蹭得发痒，试图放慢节奏，用嘴唇去反击；等他把纲吉的舌头咬住，已经连内裤都被对方给扒了下来。

沢田纲吉在Reborn惊觉不妙的时候就已经伸手去拉裤头，却脚下一空，整个人被纲吉扛在肩上。

“你干什么？”

沢田纲吉力气很大，胳膊紧紧扣住试图下来的Reborn，走到床边把人放下，随即背朝上按在被子里；他一只手按着Reborn的腰，一只手扯掉了Reborn的裤子。

他听到沢田纲吉克制的呼吸声。

“当然是干你。”

Reborn在纲吉松开钳制的时候还想坐起来，结果听到某种瓶子打开又关上的声音，还有啫喱被挤出容器的噗嗤声音。他闭上眼睛，咽下嘴里混合着纲吉的唾液，立起膝盖，分开腿，向后打开自己的身体。

等沢田纲吉转过身来，看到的就是这样一幅景象。他的老师翘起屁股，结实的大腿中是半勃的性器，屈膝跪趴在他面前，等待着他的开发和进入。

心脏不受控制的狂跳，浑身血液冲上大脑和下身，沢田纲吉瞬间就完全硬了。他一只手抚上Reborn圆润挺翘的屁股，把沾满润滑油的手指塞了进去。

进入一点点的时候，括约肌紧紧夹住入侵的手指，却因为润滑的原因没什么抵抗力；Reborn大张着嘴调整呼吸，身体随之放松，纲吉的手指也随着这个节奏慢慢往里送。

棕发的男人赞叹道：“好热情啊Reborn。”

“嗯……你别说话……啊……”

手指不安分的动来动去，Reborn努力放松肌肉去接纳身体里的那个异物，一寸一寸的把学生的手指吞到更深的地方。

Reborn的体内又湿又热，沢田纲吉忍不住内心的渴望，在床沿上摩擦自己硬得发痛的阴茎，一边用手指来回插着尚未准备好的肛口，努力开发着那个地方。没过一会儿他实在受不了这种折磨，沢田纲吉抽出手指，飞快地解开自己的裤子掏出阴茎，难耐地抚慰着自己，一边吮咬Reborn的臀肉。

待心头那股冲动退下去些许，他在手里挤上更多润滑油，等整个手掌都被沾湿，纲吉接着往Reborn的穴里塞进手指。

一次性被三根手指插入，肛内的肌肉几乎要抽筋，Reborn手肘发软，只能用胸和脸支撑自己，发出难以忍受的闷哼。

“嗯哈……”

棕发的男人跪在地上，左手紧紧握住自己的阴茎自慰，右手深陷在老师的屁股里努力抠挖着，喉咙里溢出一声叹息。

“……我真的不行了。”

Reborn腾出一只手往后摸索着。他找到沢田纲吉努力工作的右手，抓住他的手腕，喘息着把手指从身体里拽出来。

“嗯……你来……”

沢田纲吉瞪大眼睛，有点不敢相信这般邀请，随即站起来，扶着下身就往里面送。

“唔唔啊。”

双方皆是一声赞叹。

柔软多褶的内部湿润高热，沢田纲吉绷紧身体，没敢再动作，生怕就这么射了。

Reborn被完全打开的时候屏住呼吸，下体被撑大到无法再涨大的程度，大腿被润滑油打湿，他膝盖颤抖着接纳了沢田纲吉的东西；自己的阴茎完全勃起，前端滴着忍耐的汁液，在床单上留下亮晶晶的痕迹。

察觉到身后的人没有进一步动作，Reborn收缩肿胀的穴口，轻轻夹住进入到体内的阴茎咬了咬，催促着对方的进攻。

汗水从发间滑到脸颊，沢田纲吉两手卡住Reborn的胯骨往回拉，腰部用力，一下子把自己完全插进去。

“呃啊！”

前列腺突然被碾压，剧烈地摩擦让Reborn的阴茎上下跳动，由里到外的快感在身体里奔流，让他的分身吐出更多粘液。

沢田纲吉沉浸在快要窒息的快感中，几乎要失控的大脑下达指令，腰不受控制地晃动起来。他向着身下人的体内冲刺，阴茎被Reborn包裹着，热烈的内壁缠绕上来，收缩着挤压着，卷住自己不要离去。

在这样*里他没法继续下去，沢田纲吉不得不停下来。他忍着继续操弄的欲望，把自己拔出来，将Reborn翻过来面对自己。

沢田纲吉脱掉碍事的外套和上衣，近乎完美的身体上都是薄汗；他也扯掉Reborn的衣服，露出他同样结实的身体。

从Reborn的口中流出唾液，胸膛在剧烈的撞击中起伏，被泪水浸湿的铁灰色眼里是铺天盖地的快感，注视着那双火焰一般的眼睛。

纲吉分开他的腿，俯**去吻他汗湿的额头、鼻尖。

“爱你，好爱你。”

听到声音Reborn努力聚焦，眼神放在纲吉开合的嘴唇上，仰起脖子去吻。

“我知道。”

纲吉朝下吻去，咬住Reborn敏感的乳首玩弄一番，亲吻他结实的、带着伤疤的腹肌，还有充血布满血管的阴茎。他张开嘴含住Reborn的，手指插到穴里去找Reborn的敏感点。

满头是汗的男人呼吸急促，极其不愿被人前后夹击；他抬脚去踢纲吉，却被抓住脚踝固定住，膝盖被张得更开，穴道里的手指也增加了。

被自己教出来的学生前后抚慰，前端被吞到喉咙里含住，舌头在冠状沟上打圈，阴囊被握在手里玩弄，穴道里不深不浅的地方，被不时戳刺，耳边更是传来沢田纲吉色情的水声，还有含糊的吞咽声。

“啊哈……够了……”

面对手指反复的抠挖和喉咙的挤压，咫尺之间的灭顶快感，终于在一次吮吸后，黑发的杀手迎来浑身肌肉的缩紧，随即颤抖着射在学生的嘴里。

“呃啊——”

沢田纲吉吐出嘴里的东西，再次仔细的舔了舔，扯过散落的衣服吐出老师的精液。

黑发的男人仍旧微微颤抖着，纲吉将他的腿架在肩上，偏头吻了吻耳边的脚踝，随即扶着自己的阴茎再次捅了进去。

肠道里异常滚烫，因为高潮的余韵还未褪去而痉挛着，敏感地绞紧侵入者。由于被粗大的阴茎挤压，刚刚射过的身体眼冒金星，毫无反抗地被入侵到更加深入的地方。微微红肿外翻的穴口被来回刺激，肛肉被拉出来一点，又再次深深陷到臀缝中。

“好厉害，你里面好紧好热，好棒啊……”

闭眼感受着一波波快感的Rebron实在不想理他，直到几滴冰凉的东西落到身上，他睁开眼，注视着专注操着自己的学生。

鼻腔扩张、张嘴粗喘，从鼻尖落到自己身上的是他的汗水。

手臂到肩膀的肌肉充满爆发力，Reborn一低头就能看到纲吉进出自己身体的东西，被高速打成泡沫的润滑油沾在彼此的耻毛上，而自己的阴茎也在纲吉热烈的操干中再次硬起来。

Reborn抬起手臂遮住眼睛，向后仰着头喘息。泛着潮红的脸和身体因为姿势的原因一览无余，沢田纲吉就这样按着杀手的膝窝，凶猛地往他穴里操弄着，沉重的刺激和快感对两人来说是互相的，每一下都是失控的、如潮水一般令人沸腾。

沢田纲吉痴恋地吻着老师的脸，热气吐在他的唇瓣间。

“想射了吗？”

快感堆叠，黑发的杀手在学生的颈窝里压抑着呻吟，额头磨蹭着对方的肩膀，腰部不断去迎合着撞击，配合着节奏让那根东西反复进入他，以便带来更多快意。

沢田纲吉拉过Reborn的手，握着他的手指强迫他手淫，同时调整角度，朝着Reobrn的前列腺碾过去。

“别……呃啊……”

骤然收紧的*道加剧了摩擦的快感，纲吉朝着那个地方凶猛的操进去，**在Reborn湿透的屁股上拍打出糟糕透顶的水声，随着这个节奏而来的，是Reborn难以忍耐的叫声。

“啊！”

脚趾无意识的蜷缩，足弓绷到死紧，灼热的液体喷射到小腹上。

Reborn在失神中随着纲吉越发加快的节奏喘息，手指紧紧抓住沢田纲吉的手臂，在他紧绷的胳膊上留下自己的**和抓痕。

“好舒服。”

纲吉享受地叹气，完全接纳自己的屁股吞吐着阴茎，他闭上眼睛仰起头，占有欲和性冲动被煽动到极致，贯穿的力道愈发增长，疯狂汹涌的快感席卷而来。

沢田纲吉咬紧嘴唇，闷哼溢出胸膛，身体的动作猛然静止，射在因敏感而火辣辣的穴道深处。

胸膛猛烈起伏，棕发的男人松开被自己咬得发白的嘴唇，抚摸着身下人仍在颤抖的膝盖，来回摩挲安抚着。

Reborn找回呼吸的节奏，舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。沢田纲吉趴在他胸口，脑袋很重，脸上挂着满足的浅笑。

睫毛好长。

Reborn伸手去摸，却惊觉指尖黏腻，随即又放下。

沢田纲吉把汗水都蹭到Reborn身上，懒懒地抬腰拔出半软的性器，一翻身，从侧身侧趴在Reborn胸口，手还不忘搂着对方的腰，来回抚摸着精瘦有力的线条。

冷静下来之后，不适感席卷而来。Reborn被略微粗暴使用的肛穴阵阵抽痛，而不依不饶顶着自己腰的凶器还在蠢蠢欲动。

他不耐烦地隔开腰上的手，用手撑着身体爬起来，离开被体液和汗水搞得一塌糊涂的床铺。

强烈的情感被暂时压制住，沢田纲吉也没留他，从地上的衣服堆里翻出裤子随意套上，开始打扫战场。

Reborn是个一丝不苟的人，对自己的生活环境要求很高，有轻微洁癖。这点被纲吉很好的继承下来，他也习惯了承担事后收拾的任务。

沢田纲吉整理好房间，抱着换下来的床单去找洗衣房。

陆离杀人的效率很高，采购却不是常做的事。等他艰难的带着一车货物回来，竟然意外地和彭格列十世在狭小的地下室打了个照面。

假装没看出来发生了什么，陆离眼睛盯着地面：“二位要的东西我买回来了。”

“谢谢。”沢田纲吉面带微笑，礼貌优雅：“我在找洗衣房。

“仓库对面那间就是。需要我帮您处理吗？”

“不用，教我使用的方法就行。”

陆离带着纲吉来到服饰清洁终端前，告诉他只需要选择织物种类和污渍类型就好。

纲吉点头，在屏幕上选好“床品”和“体液”的分类，按下开始。

机器开始运转，发出的声响让陆离觉得氛围没那么尴尬，随即开口问到：“您还有什么需要吗？”

“暂时没有。”对方想了想，视线来回打量，又说：“你有事要问我？”

陆离浑身发冷，他还是第一次近距离接触沢田纲吉。自从被派到这两人身边工作，他不止一次担心自己的生命安全，生怕不小心就会被杀掉。未知总是令人感到恐惧，对两人一知半解的陆离看到过他们的破坏力，也看到了他们对彼此的执念。比起Reborn来，沢田纲吉好像没有想象中的那么难以相处。

看着赤裸着上身、胳膊上都是指甲印、闻起来荷尔蒙爆棚的彭格列十世，陆离迟疑着开口，问到：“您，就没有想过，醒来后遇到的Reborn先生已经，不是原来那个人了吗？”

沢田纲吉听完，说到：“想过。毕竟时间这种东西真的很可怕。不过呢，信任一旦建立就很难被磨灭。如果你与某人经历了足够多的磨难、建立了足够深刻的关系、立下彼此都认可的誓言。那这份意志，就会把人与人牢牢绑在一起。”

“您与Reborn先生建立的相互信任，哪怕过去几个世纪，依然存在吗？”

“当然。因为Reborn是我的Reborn，我是他的——唔，随便什么都好——我也是他的。”

陆离没听明白，问到：“就像是一心同体？”

“算是吧，不过我和他也有很多不一样的地方。只不过我知道他想要什么，他也知道我想要什么。”

“是电子脑共享数据——”

“好了，”纲吉微笑着打断他的提问：“话题到此结束。”

陆离被留在地下室里继续工作，沢田纲吉临走时在楼梯上对他说：“Reborn要是莫名其妙想和你动手，那说明他心情不好；你可以躲远点，向我求救也行。”

这算是哪门子的生存指南？再说，Reborn先生心情不好也只会是因为你的原因。

沢田纲吉回到卧室的时候Reborn正在吹头发，他走到Reborn身后接过风筒帮他整理。黑发的男人隔着镜子看向身边的人，露出一个惬意的微笑。

热风轰鸣着，沢田纲吉在半干的脑袋上落下轻巧的吻，手指在发间拨弄着。

他很享受照顾对方的时光，这让他感觉真实。

曾经有次出任务，师徒在山间别墅里做饭洗衣聊天睡觉，在等待目标出现的之前就这么安安静静过了几天二人世界——那种感觉就像现在这样，平静而真实。

关掉吹风机，瞬间安静下来的浴室里只有暖洋洋的热气在飘荡。Reborn往后靠在沢田纲吉身上，问他：“为什么是这幅样子。”

“感觉你会喜欢。”

这倒也没说错，Reborn的确是喜欢的。

“长成一副可靠的样子了。”

纲吉伸手搂住Reborn的腰，说道：“毕竟是最强杀手培养出来的弟子。”

他把手贴在纲吉的手背上，问：“你真的不打算插手那些事吗？”

沢田纲吉的鼻尖在Reborn的脖子上轻轻蹭着，嗅着湿软的香气：“老师教过我不得执着于斗争和权力，我可不是为了那种事情才制定的计划。”

“真是个听话的孩子。”

被称赞的棕发男人手一路往下，握住Reborn干燥柔软的阴茎在手里揉捏。黑发的男人没有拒绝，甚至放松身体整个人的重量都压在沢田纲吉身上。

他轻哼着，快意渐渐散开来，颜色很淡的嘴唇微微张开，立刻得到纲吉亲昵的吻。唇印上柔软的温度，Reborn搂住纲吉的脖子往下带，张开嘴含住他的唇瓣。

被老师轻喘着主动吻上上来，沢田纲吉脑子里划过一道流星，眼神变得深沉。

Reborn想要他。

沢田纲吉把老师按在洗手台上，Reborn的肩胛收紧，胳膊努力撑着自己的上半身，强韧的后腰折出令人心神荡漾的弧度。

臀缝里的那个地方仍然保持着湿润松软，尚且没能完全合拢，纲吉没费多少工夫就再次把自己的性器插到底。

“嗯，好爽。感觉太强强烈了……”

诚实到令人血压升高的这番话，让沢田纲吉的理智失去束缚。他抱着Reborn的腰，手摸到他的腿间，那里已经完全挺立。

他轻轻晃动着腰，喘息着：“你这样讲话，我的心脏都要跳出来了。”

背后贴着的胸膛传来跌宕起伏的砰砰声，仿佛隔着肋骨撞击在Reborn的心口。沢田纲吉修长有力的手指在Reborn胸口滑动，感受着老师匀称优美的线条，还有他同样激荡的心跳节奏。

Reborn抬起头，从镜子里看到沢田纲吉无限温柔的蜜色眼睛里，被什么危险的东西点燃了，跳动着热情的火焰。

大脑的晕眩感让他放弃了有条不紊的算计，Reborn乐于看到纲吉这幅失控边缘的样子。他在激烈的撞击中找到纲吉的手，引导着他环自己腰上。

“都是你的。”

呼吸一滞，*道里的**突突跳动着，沢田纲吉用力抱紧Reborn，忍不住在他肩上咬了一口，发狠似的不停往Reborn身体里冲撞。

仿佛有什么从心脏里流淌出来，欲望持续燃烧，沾着汗水的棕色短发随着身体晃动。炽热柔软的身体与自己的下半身彼此相连，越来越激烈的摩擦让他微微失神。

令人羞耻的地方传来被男性器官反复插入的快感，Reborn断断续续的闷哼，湿透的嗓音令人无法自拔。他在纲吉紧紧扣住自己胯骨的时候就知道他快射了，他只能收紧双腿，感受着纲吉急不可耐的抚摸和揉搓，还有缓慢而坚定的顶入。

内部充实的快感令人头皮发麻，黏膜被摩擦到湿烂松软，下体被玩弄到极限，Reborn不得不压抑着喉咙里的声音，咬着自己的手指迎来绝顶的高潮。

“唔哈——”

在惊涛骇浪般的**高潮里，沢田纲吉满足得叹息，感受着夹紧的内壁，猛地一个深插，沉沉喘着气，痛快得释放在Reborn已经酥麻熟透的穴里。

沢田纲吉沙哑着嗓子，赞叹道：“Reborn真棒。”

被压在身下呼吸艰难的男人没理他，支起胳膊努力顺气，任由纲吉反复舔咬着背上那块被他咬肿了的地方，酥酥麻麻不算讨厌。

因为昨晚没休息好，今天也没来得及吃饭，Reborn被蹂躏得不轻，饥饿感随着找回正常呼吸而席卷而来。

“腿酸。饿了。”

沢田纲吉的高潮因为Reborn的原因感觉特别棒，余韵久久不绝。他轻轻摩擦了几下，回味着刚刚的快感，依依不舍拔了出来。

他把Reborn搀到淋浴间里，拿着花洒蹲在沾满不明液体的**下面，一边清洗一边忍不住凑上去啃咬。

挨了一记轻轻的弹额，沢田纲吉老实了，问：“想吃什么。”

Reborn懒洋洋的闭上眼睛享受着清理服务。

“随便，你做什么我吃什么。”

狭小的空间里水汽蒸腾，仿佛整个世界都朦胧起来。

沢田纲吉坐在小板凳上紧闭双眼，Reborn用力揉搓他满头的泡沫。

冲去满身泡泡，Reborn摸过纲吉光滑有力的后腰，他记得有次受伤差点要了他的命：“伤疤没有带着。”

抹去脸上的水，纲吉无奈答道：“都是糟糕的回忆。”男人拥住心爱之人，话语里充满无限的柔情和希冀。

“以后都不会有了。”

随着人工太阳升起，彭格列迎来了新的一天。

金色的光芒从室外射进来，被窗栏拆分成无数细小的光斑，散落在厨房里。Reborn端着新鲜的咖啡等待早饭，沢田纲吉手里的锅冒出白烟，食物香味瞬间充满两个人的家。

玄关多了一双鞋，牙刷和毛巾也成双成对。

钟爱的饮品不再苦涩，他也不需要继续等待。

——Reborn从未如此期待过早晨的到来。

the end

写在后面：

这是篇关于“等待”和“灵魂”的故事，探讨了一些我感兴趣的话题。

等待的意义。灵魂存在的形式。是目的、还是过程正确。还有活着的意义。

基本素材来自于攻壳，私设满天飞，大体不是很严谨，有bug欢迎留言讨论。

沙子垒起来的城堡脆弱不堪，水流强风即可摧毁；但穿过沙漠却面临着死亡的威胁。

不过只要穿越由时间洪流构筑的、无边无际的沙漠，就一定会见到梦中的景象——两个心存希冀的人终于见到了彼此。

不怕生离死别，就怕临死了不知道彼此的心意。

能看到师徒幸福，我很开心。

很高兴我能写出令他们幸福、也让自己满意的作品。

在无尽风沙的那一头，有着你最爱的人、最珍视的事物。

所以，请不要停下追寻的脚步。

推荐＋长评＋唠嗑 是我的动力。

但愿被生活虐哭的小伙伴能在这里找到一点点平静。


End file.
